


Periodical pains

by 10k_au



Category: z nation
Genre: F/M, Menstruation, apocalypse struggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10k_au/pseuds/10k_au





	

You toss and turn in your sleep, dreaming of a reality that’s a twisted mess of bits and pieces of your life before the apocalypse and aspects from now. You’re running and screaming, but you don’t know why. It succeeds in making the nightmare that bit more terrifying. Suddenly you’re pulled back into the real world, the floor hard underneath you, and your hand under your head. You frown, shaking your head to bring yourself to, completely. 10k is leaning over you, hand on your shoulder and shaking you gently.

“What’s wrong?” you mumble, wiping some sleep from your eyes.

“You’re bleeding” He whispers to you. You panic, sliding yourself up into a sitting position and running your hands up and down your torso to check for bites or injuries or anything of the sort. Finding nothing, you look over at him with a questioning look. He stares back eyes wide.

“Where?” you demand. His eyebrows raise and then he points down into your lap. Looking down you see blood soaking through your jeans. You sigh in relief, and then you put your hand to your mouth, trying not to wake the others with the laughter that’s rolling through your body. 10k looks at you as if you’re crazy and you have to look away from him for a second to compose yourself.

“Well, it’s been a while since this has happened.” You can’t remember the last time that you got your period. The lack of food and water meant that you were painfully malnourished, and your body had given up on any chance of baby making. It must have kick started again though, obviously.

“What… what is it?” 10k asks, the puppy dog eyes still on his adorable face. You almost burst out laughing again, but instead you push yourself to the feet and watch as he scrambles to do the same. You lead him away from the group a little and then when you see him shaking, you take his hand softly.

“Its okay” you breathe, giving him a reassuring smile. “I just got my period, I’ll clean-up”

He looks you up and down, and his face scrunches up in confusion. You watch him for a second and then your jaw drops.

“No…” you mumble. “You have no clue what I’m talking about do you?” You stare at him and wait for him to tell you that he’s just kidding, that of course he knows what a period is, he hasn’t led a life that secluded. He doesn’t. Instead he looks over at the group and then back to you.

“Are you going to be okay?” he whines. You shake your head in disbelief and squeeze his hand.

“Yes, God, 10k is natural” you tell him. “Every month if they’re healthy, a woman has a period”

“What do I do?” he asks now, looking a little more relaxed now. You let go of his hand and unbutton your trousers, trying to think of a non-inappropriate way to make him feel involved and helpful. Your eyes move around the make shift camp, making sure no one else has stirred.

“Can you get me something I can use as a pad?” you mumble. You push at your trousers a little before realising that he hasn’t moved. You roll your eyes.

“Something absorbent 10k, like paper or…?” You press. He makes a face as if everything in the wold has just revealed its hidden meanings to him and then he dashes off, at a speed you’ve never seen him move at before. By the time he comes back you’ve managed to slip out of your bottom half of clothing and you’re scrubbing at the material with the most water you can spare. He looks at what you’re doing and holds out a bundle of the group’s toilet paper to you in a shaking hand.

“10k, I can’t take all of that” you hiss, regarding him with an open mouth. “We need it as a group”

“You need it” he replies, holding it closer to you yet. You stay still for a moment, thinking. Then with a sigh you yank it out of his hand. He watches you insert it into your underwear and then he looks down at your jeans on the floor.

“Are those okay to wear?” he asks softly, still shaking and looking as though he’s mentally scarred for life. You look at them and nod.

“Yeah, they’re a little wet but I managed to get the blood out before it stained too bad.”

“You can’t wear wet trousers” he tells you. He undoes his belt and you watch in shock as he pushes his own pants down. He picks them up and hands them to you. You look from them to him stood there in his boxers and back again, unsure of what he’s doing.

“Take them” he says “you can wear them tonight and then change back into yours in the morning when they’re dry” Your heart jumps a little at the thoughtfulness of the act. You chuckle and take them, slipping them on. Two of you could fit into them, but you pin them with a safety pin and then lay your own pair out to dry. You move back over to the fire and settle back down into your spot. To your surprise 10k lays down pressed up against you and wraps his arm around your body, his hand resting just under your ribs. You snuggle back into him, liking the warmth of his body.

“Thank you” you mumble “for caring so much”

He doesn’t reply, and you roll your eyes softly at how quickly he falls asleep. Every time.

“I love you” you mutter.


End file.
